ricileonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricileon/Karuso
Ricileon/Karuso is one of the most popular pairings among R.O.S. fans. This pairing is also called RiciKar, combining the first parts of their names ('Rici'leon and 'Kar'uso). History During the Hardina Arc, Ricileon stated that she felt strange around Karuso. Karuso promised that if Ricileon died, he'd kill the perpetrator. Ricileon promised the same. They quickly decided to become a pair when they went on missions with Zaiken. Ricileon and Karuso began to date and eventually marry each other. Ricileon and Karuso had a child together soon after. When she died, Karuso tried to kill himself, but was stopped by Koshamei. He stated that he couldn't bare being without her. In the early Hardina Arc after Ricileon's gaining of RCSS3, he gained VL1 along with Xonea. They fought together in the battles with Sawatar and made the Chida-Executioner-Blade in an effort to beat Sawatar, those this failed. Ricileon unlocked RCSS3 again when Sawatar nearly killed Karuso. When he found out she died, Karuso immediately powered up an energy blast and said he couldn't handle it agian. He smiles and strikes it through his chest, though he lives due to medical care from Koshamei. In the Zemotar Arc, Karuso was the one to stop Ricileon from giving up the fight. She vowed to kill Zemotar because of what he did to Karuso, showing that she would avenge him. Karuso was badly hurt in the battles with the newly revived Dark Kazen and Gilan. When they regrouped the first thing she did was ask how Karuso was. In the Tournament Arc, Ricileon and Karuso fought in the semi-finals. Though Karuso went into VL2, Ricileon stayed in RCSS1, stating that she didn't want to hurt him badly. Ricileon ended up knocking Karuso out to win rather than injuring him badly. In the Dekuu Arc, their love is shown to a greater extent. In the battles with Dekuu, she stated to Karuso that she didn't want to live without him, and that she'd die before he did. When she was reconstructed, Ricileon immediately asked if Karuso had been killed or absorbed. When Yuma said he didn't, Ricileon was relieved and ecstatic. When Karuso was absorbed by Hell Dekuu, Ricileon experienced a rage unlike any other. She powered up into VL3, then combined it with RCSS3, creating RCSSVL3. Ricileon mercilessly beat down Hell Dekuu and was able to rip out Karuso from his body. Times Shown Hardina Arc When Ricileon saved Koshamei and Karuso, they were aquainted for the first time. Ricileon stated that Karuso was near her level of strength. In the years that followed, Ricileon and Karuso had Xonea together. Karuso was devastated when Ricileon died, and fell into a deep state of depression. Karuso tried to commit suicide by blowing up his power core. He stated to Koshamei that he wanted to die because he couldn't stand being away from Ricileon. When she was revived along with Yuma, he was elated. He was the one to stop RCSS3 from going to far. When Sawatar appeared, Ricileon and Karuso fought with the others. Ricileon, Karuso, and Xonea teamed up to try to beat Sawatar by using the Chida-Executioner-Blade. Ricileon looked over at Karuso's body when Sawatar almost killed him and transformed into RCSS3 out of anger. Later, after he had heard Ricileon died, Karuso prepared an energy blast and said he couldn't do it again. He smiled and shot it through his chest. He was saved by Koshamei, but was still in deep depression that he hid behind his power. When she was revived, he was elated beyond belief. During the Dark Kazen incident, he fought with Koshamei and Ricileon. He fought first, saying that Ricileon wasn't dying again. When he and Koshamei were getting beaten by Dark Kazen, she yelled that Kazen's death was for Karuso. Zemotar Arc In this Arc, Karuso and Ricileon were unaware of the attack. He was drained, causing Ricileon to vow that Zemotar would die. When he was reenergized, Ricileon gave Karuso the headband she was wearing to remind him of her. Karuso was being overpowered until he saw Shadow Gilan grab Ricileon's headband. He powered up into VL2 and killed them, stating that no one touched Ricileon's headband without gettng hurt. When they regrouped, Ricileon said she was worried about Karuso and tried to find him. Tournament Arc Karuso and Ricileon fought each other in the semi-finals. Karuso and Ricileon didn't go any farther than RCSS1 and VL1, saying that they didn't want the other to be hurt. Ricileon won, and said she overdid it. Karuso encouraged her in the final round with Lao, though she held back RCSS3. In the deleted segments, there was a scene where Zaiken was in the hot springs on Lao and Xonea's island. Karuso and Ricileon sat together in the springs and flirted with each other. Dekuu Arc Ricileon and Karuso were together in the pairings to find the source of the the plague sweeping Kenzia. She and Karuso fought the zombies and made their way to the roof where Dekuu was above. Ricileon was about to kill Charredo when Karuso held her back, stating Lao needed to do it. Ricileon fiercely protected Karuso and never let her guard down. When he was absorbed, Ricileon unlocked RCSSVL3. She mercilessly and brutally beat Dekuu with no problem and ripped out Karuso's power from his body. Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Involving Ricileon Category:Pairings Involving Karuso